


The Three Queens are Special

by Mythgirl411



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Character Turned Into Vampire, F/M, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23674849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythgirl411/pseuds/Mythgirl411
Summary: Bella has three cousins she doesn't care for and the feeling is mutual. What happens when they come to visit Charlie and give him some news? Especially when they meet the Cullens. Let's see what happens.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Aro (Twilight)/Original Female Character(s), Caius (Twilight)/Original Female Character(s), Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale, Marcus (Twilight)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 21





	The Three Queens are Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella deals with her family and things get tense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi low everyone. New story time. Hope you enjoy. Gonna introduce the characters first then get to the story. 
> 
> Meegan Lexie. She is the eldest of the three girls. She has light brown hair and vivid green eyes. She is sassy, sarcastic, witty, temperamental, stubborn, loving, kind, gentle, sweet, and extremely protective of her family and friends. She has the powers of Aerial Adaptation, Atmokinetic Constructs, Atmospheric Adaptation, Air Manipulation for winds of every power-level, Earth Manipulation, Ecological Empathy, Electricity Manipulation, Environmental Adaptation, Personal Weather, Thermal Manipulation, Thunder Manipulation, Thundercloud Manipulation, Vortex Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Vapor Manipulation, Weather Attacks, Weather Communication, Weather Generation, Weather Negation, Weather Perception, Weather Sensing, Cosmic Storm, Cosmic-Electric Manipulation, and Create other space weather phenomena. Essentially she has any power that involves the weather. She is the mate of Caius.
> 
> Celina Danica is the second eldest of the girls. She has pale blond, almost white, hair and striking silver eyes. She is fiery, sassy, sarcastic, stubborn, temperamental, witty, and extremely protective of her family and friends. She has the powers of Gravity Manipulation, Light Manipulation without Color Manipulation, Lunar Attacks, Lunar Constructs, Lunar Dust Manipulation, Lunar Energy Absorption, Lunar Energy Manipulation, Lunar Flight, Lunar Generation, Lunar Negation, Lunar Solidification, Moon Creation, Moon Destruction, Reflection Manipulation, Decelerated Aging/Semi-Immortality, Enhanced Condition or Supernatural Condition, Metabolization, Self-Power Augmentation, Self-Sustenance, Enhanced Combat, Deflection, Lunar Empowerment, Lunar Energy Manipulation,  
> Lunar Mind, Eclipse Empowerment, Flight, Lunar Manipulation, Plant Growth via Solar Energy, Solar Manipulation,  
> Sun Blocking, Concussion Beams, Expanding Lunar Bolts, Formulated Lunar Blasts, Hand Blasts, Hidden Attacks,  
> Lunar Ball Projection, Lunar Beam Emission, Lunar Blast, Lunar Bolt Projection, Lunar Bomb Generation, Lunar Breath, Lunar Bullets, Lunar Cutting, Lunar Infusion, Lunar Pillar Projection, Lunar Vortex Creation, Lunar Wave Emission, Missile Generation, Obscured Attacks, Omnidirectional Lunar Waves, Optic Blasts, Reflective Attacks,  
> Scatter Shot, Sword Beam Emission, and Wave Motion Blast. She basically has any power involving the Moon. She is the mate of Marcus. 
> 
> Mackenzie Sage is the youngest. She has dirty blond hair and purple eyes. She is sarcastic, sassy, stubborn, witty, loving, sweet, kind, gentle, caring, and extremely protective of her family and friends. She has the powers of Afterimage Creation, Death by Illusion, Decoy Creation, Evolving Illusions, Feign Damage, Hallucination Solidification, Holographic Projection, Illusion Attacks, Illusion Constructs, Illusion Destruction, Illusion Generation, Illusion Negation, Illusion Reflection, Illusionary Environment, Illusive Appearance, Illusive Suggestion, Invisibility, Location Displacement, Mirage Inducement, Phobia Exploitation, Sensory Inducement, Torment Inducement, Binding, Levitation, Orbital Field, Telekinetic Choking, Telekinetic Grip, Telekinetic Maneuver, Telekinetic Pull/Push, Weapon Calling, Elemental Manipulation, Homing Effect, Molecular Manipulation, Motor-Skill Manipulation, Object Manipulation, Psionic Healing, Seismic Sense, Telekinetic Attacks,  
> Telekinetic Aura, Telekinetic Combat, Telekinetic Compression, Telekinetic Constructs, Telekinetic Destruction,  
> Telekinetic Flight, Telekinetic Pressure, Telekinetic Surgery, Telekinetic Teleportation, Telekinetic Tethering, Telekinetically Enhanced Condition, Unarmed Weapon Wielding, Vibration Emission, Wound Inducement, Neural Impulse Manipulation, Organic Manipulation, Psionic Explosion, Remote Telekinesis, Technology Manipulation, and Fundamental Forces Manipulation. She has any power dealing with the mind. She is the mate of Aro. 
> 
> Okay. Done. Hope you enjoy. I don't own Twilight only my oc's. Bye and enjoy.

_Bella pov_  
I was at the Cullens when Charlie called me. 

"Hey dad. What's up?"   
"Bella. need you to come home. We have some guests."   
"But I'm at Cullens dad."   
"Well bring them with you. I am sure your cousins would love to meet them." I froze.  
"Ugh! They're there?"   
"Yes Bella they are. Now come over and please do not start anything with them." 

Once Charlie hung up I squealed in annoyance. Great. Just great. Perfect.   
"Bella. What is it?" Edward asked me.   
"You all might as well come. My cousins are here, I hope not for long, but Charlie wants you all to meet them." Carlisle nodded his head. Please just please let this be quick. 

When we pulled up to the house I saw a old corvette in the driveway. It looked amazing. Typical. My cousins always had to have the most expensive cars. I opened the door to the house and spoke.  
"Dad?"   
"In here Bella." I went to the living room and saw my three cousins there. Meegan smiled when she saw me.   
"Hello Isabella."   
"It's Bella." My oldest cousin narrowed her eyes at the Cullens then the look was gone. Charlie spoke.   
"Why don't you all come in and sit down. These are Bella's cousin." Meegan stood up and came over.   
"I'm Meegan. These are my sisters Celina and Kenzie." Carlisle shook his hand then introduced himself and the family. Meegan spoke.  
"Well we aren't planning on staying long. I just wanted to see Uncle Charlie and give him the news in person."   
"News?" I asked.   
"Yeah. My boyfriend proposed so we are getting married soon." That's when I noticed the amethyst engagement ring on her finger. Oh joy. Another thing for her to brag about. I was furious when I noticed Carlisle focusing on something hidden in my cousin's clothes. I looked and saw a necklace that was in a V shape. I saw all the Cullens tense. Just then the phone rang. Charlie went to go get it while we talked for a bit, though I tried to talk as little as possible. Meegan spoke.  
"So you are the Cullens Aro mentioned." Carlisle spoke.  
"Yes. And you are one of the queens he told me about." My cousin smiled and nodded her head.  
"I am indeed. Though if I remember correctly Caius did order her to be changed. I am amazed that she is still human. I don't think Caius will be pleased when he finds out." Kenzie spoke.  
"Though I suppose you are just waiting till you graduate. It make's sense you not wanting to be in so much agony your final year of high school." Just then Charlie came back in.   
"Hey girls I have to go down to the station. There's a bunch of new missing kids apparently." Meegan smiled gently.   
"Of course Uncle Charlie. I actually should be calling my fiance anyway."   
"Okay and get him to come sometime. I want to meet him."   
"Of course. He really wants to meet you as well." Carlisle spoke.   
"We should be going also Charlie. It was nice to meet you three." Celina spoke.  
"You as well." Edward ushered me out. What was going on? 

When we made it to the house Rosalie spoke.   
"This is bad. What if they tell?" Carlisle spoke.  
"Rose. As long as we do not anger them we will be fine." I spoke.  
"What is going on?" Rose glared at me.  
"What is going on is the three humans you showed contempt to are mated to the three kings of the Volturi. You managed to anger the very people who could have us destroyed."   
"Rose!"   
"No! I'm tired of this babying her. You had a choice Bella and you chose to ignore our rules and now we may all pay the price for it. I won't have any part of this. I like my life very much and I do not want that ruined by some petty jealousy." Rose stormed out and Emmett followed her. Jasper shook his head and left. Carlisle spoke.  
"Edward. Rose is right. We can't afford to anger the Volturi any more then we already have son." He left with Esme. Ugh!!! My cousins ruin everything. 

_Meegan pov_  
I was in the living room reading a book. I had just gotten off the phone with Caius and he had told me that a newborn army was indeed being formed in Seattle. My sisters were already headed back to Volterra so they could help with things there. He, Aro, and Marcus were sending Jane, Alec, Felix, and Demetri soon. I would join them in order to help them. Suddenly the doorbell rang. I went to it and opened it to find two of the Cullens there. Rosalie and Emmett if I remember correctly. Rosalie spoke.  
"Hi. I was wondering if we could talk." I nodded my head and let them in. 

We settled down on the couches. Rosalie spoke.  
"I'm sorry for Bella. I was actually hoping we could talk and get to know each other better." I smiled.  
"I'd like that. Aro always did praise the Cullen coven." Emmett grinned and laughed.   
"Well we are different." I chuckled and spoke.  
"That is not a bad thing. I mean I am not exactly a normal girl either." Rosalie grinned.  
"We noticed." I smiled and shook my head. We got comfortable and got to know each other. By the end I knew I had found two close friends. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Done. Hope you enjoyed. Adios amigos. See you soon.


End file.
